memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MultiplePOV
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha!--Alan 21:25, 28 April 2008 (UTC) "Preview" note Hi, another reason to use Preview is that every edit you save creates an opportunity for an edit conflict! While we were having that conversation on the Paser page in near-real-time, I got my comment bounced out due to edit-conflict one time for every one of your edits! :) It probably would have happened anyway, but it only would have happened once if we were all previewing. I'm sorry if I was short about it - I was just feeling like I couldn't talk, for a minute there. And, the database will live. Preview is just good sense, though, like using spellcheck before those emails go out. It keeps the edit history much easier to understand, too. SwishyGarak 03:32, 2 May 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, I didn't at all think you were being short. I was just tickled to have gotten so many responses so quickly. On other forums, comments, observations and questions can take days--if not forever--to receive a response. I'll do a bit more exploring and read more help text before I post more questions. Regarding SpellCheck, it's just not smart enough to differentiate "form" and "from" and doesn't catch that a mid-composition edit resulted in an orphan preposition. A better thing for me to do if I intend to be wordy in an ongoing conversation is to compose in Word, then pop in for a quick cut-and-paste. MultiplePOV 17:51, 2 May 2008 (UTC)